


[abo] 一厢情愿 第二章

by Puchipuchi122



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 14:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20448284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puchipuchi122/pseuds/Puchipuchi122





	[abo] 一厢情愿 第二章

*嘲哳的贺容番外，可当独立故事观看

*abo，bl，假o真a×佛系直男beta，攻追受，纯谈恋爱he

*一个多年执着当骑士，没想到最后发现自己才是柔弱公主的故事

贺容:我怀疑我男朋友之前一直在搞同性恋。

柿子还要挑软的捏，那抓到硬的了怎么办?好呗，识相就放手嘛。

这场闹剧迅速地结尾，初中生带着他女朋友被吓得落荒而逃，借书都没顾上。小孩儿在主妇怀里憋着不哭，要赶车的去赶车，想看书的接着看，怎么本分怎么来，谁都没敢再往柜台看一眼。

当事人倒是见怪不怪淡定自若，他正琢磨着难道刚才态度太强硬了?只是想提醒一下罢，不过确实比起劝解还是直接暴力比较管用，怪不得上面人为了稳定秩序疯狂地招兵买马。

现在柜台就剩两个人，贺容干脆利落地把书一推，“麻烦你了。”低哑融入白噪声，他不想在图书馆打扰别人。

管理员还沉浸在方才剑拔弩张的氛围里，眼瞧着大势已去，愣了愣再回神，蓦地笑了。嘴角咧出一个浅淡的弧度萦绕着温柔的光晕，可看得对面人心里发毛，“……笑什么。”

视野里的一双手白皙细腻，伸出去缩回来，三本书就被捞走了，扫描仪散射的红光扫过条形码，滴，被退回来的不止有书还有股香，甜到油腻的烂熟槐花，莫名想让人打喷嚏。

强抑制住这种不太礼貌的冲动，贺容一贯闻不住浓香，朝伊曾经吐槽他就是花粉过敏，不过浓淡适宜的红茶味就很舒服……对方要比他再高一点，对眼时要稍微仰头，管理员眼角弯弯含着宠溺……形容是很怪异但他似乎找不到更贴切的词了。

总之他被眼前这人盯得毛骨悚然，那种感觉像什么……无事献殷勤非奸即盗。

偏偏人家还半晌没回应他的疑惑，目光融在贺容身上快僵硬风干了。许久之后才慢吞吞地掏出环保袋，殷润的唇阖张着，管理员在用无声与他对话。

需要袋子吗?

是考虑到现在安静的氛围，贺容配合着摇头，再次重复一遍自己的质疑:你笑什么?

没想到对方更开心了，那种笑容暖和起来像静静流淌的温水，从天灵盖灌下浸润到四肢百骸，不是令人恶寒却让提问人全身发麻。

贺容差点想抛下这个无关紧要的答案拿着书立马掉头走人，正当准备这么干的时候手背突然被人抓住，肌肤相贴居然会有触电的错觉，只是普通的肢体接触，但他却觉得自己受到侮辱，实在忍不住了。

抽出手陡然往后退一步，整个人仿佛一只高度警惕的奓毛猫咪，正怒目圆睁喉咙里咕噜着发出恐吓的信号。omega很无辜，妄图用柔和的表情去缓解紧张的气氛，气流溢散唇齿间，无声无息。

我只是觉得。管理员抿了抿唇。你人很不错。

谢谢啦。

他如是道，可龇牙的猫咪却呆住，紧绷弓起的脊背软下来。

去图书馆前手机开启了免打扰，贺容在家门口才接收到微信，刷刷下去好几条来自不同的人。拿钥匙拧门锁，门缝被拉开的那一瞬间一样毛茸茸的什物猛地跳起来扑向他，连手机信息都没来得及查看就被舔的满脸口水，“……毛毛，”贺容无可奈何地叹气，“下来。”

那只叫毛毛的成年金毛犬乖乖坐在沙发旁边，尾巴还在止不住地摇晃。贺容把带回来的东西全都扔到茶几上，身子一瘫靠在软沙发上没再起来过，另一只手有一搭没一搭地乱揉狗头。

拿出手机点开微信界面。

聊天界面切换到头像是断臂维纳斯的联系人，这人和他的聊天记录少的可怜，基本上两人没什么交集但是他想应该是恨不得没什么交集。

何似倪:回来[抠鼻]

何似倪:贺容给我回来听见没有?有点事要找你办。

何似倪:……

何似倪:算我求求你了容哥行吗，能不能回我一下这事儿要没办妥我老婆就要办我了!![流泪]救救命啊哥们回来吧回来吧[流泪][流泪][流泪]

屏幕面前的人冷哼一声，能看见家暴现场他还求之不得。

没理。

下一位是空白头像，对方只给他发了一条:我要结婚了，你什么时候回s市?

短短一行字少得可怜，但比起何似倪那个短信轰炸机还是这位的措辞更具有震撼力，贺容看界面看了好久，最后也没回复。

贺全一连串发送七八张图片，照片内容是不同角度的小婴儿窝在襁褓中闭眼酣睡，红润润的脸颊肉堆在一块儿看着怪可爱，最下面附带一条文字解释:看。

此地无银三百两啊，贺容咂嘴品味半天，末了回复道:又生了?

消息送出后半分钟内果不其然接到对面打来的微信电话，通话计时00:00:01开始另一头的男人骂了一句你 他 妈才生了。

老贺家就你一个儿子!

静谧的客厅回荡一阵沉闷的笑声转眼又潜伏于沉默，贺容的嘴角没压住，微微上翘，“……爸。”

贺全说:“那是你朋友的儿子，我今天去喝了满月酒，对了你朋友叫什么来着……？小五？”

那边又开始哀哀地感慨:“小五这孩子真不错，早结婚早生娃时间一点都没落下，生的孩子又漂亮又乖……人家命好哇，父母现在闲了没事儿干就照顾照顾孙孙，一家人又其乐融融的……”

“爸，”贺容感觉脑壳隐隐作痛，“咱们有事说事好吗?”

既然都发话了他爹也不整这些弯弯绕绕有的没的，“行啊那我就直截了当地说了吧，”贺全的逼问像在逼宫，“你什么时候回来?”

怎么一个两个的都盼着他回去?“我在这住得很好，”贺容不动声色地回绝他，“爸你真的不用担心我，我已经是个成年人了懂得怎么照顾自——”

“不担心你我还担心谁啊!”隔着个听筒对方的音量一下拔高不少，“我就你一个儿子我不担心你担心谁去?我不担心你你以后还想打着光棍一辈子?”

“周围人紧赶慢赶地都准备结婚了，小五，还有谁来着——还有上学和你一起回家的那个朝伊!你这边一点动静没有我也跟着干着急啊，贺容你今年二十五了。”

“……”

闷重的叹气声回响在耳边，当父亲的有苦衷，“……我只是希望你不要总是孤孤单单一个人过，一辈子了无生趣眨眼就没了，”

——找个人陪陪不好吗?

*我想应该是美人攻×超没有安全感的受

*台风呼噜呼噜太难受了!!!


End file.
